Victorious Loss
by Dorrica
Summary: Frieza has spent his years in Hell trying to best Cell, as there is more to gain than just the upper hand. But such a victory seems more and more like a pipe dream, although Frieza has gradually come to view his loss as a win. /CellxFrieza/Slash/ONE-SHOT/


**Title:** Victorious Loss  
**Author:** Dorrica  
**Summary:** Frieza has spent his years in Hell trying to best Cell, as there is more to gain than just the upper hand. But such a victory seems more and more like a pipe dream, although Frieza has gradually come to view his loss as a win.  
**Pairing:** Cell/Frieza  
**Rating:** M (for language and adult content)  
**Disclaimer:** The anime "Dragon Ball Z" and its characters do not belong to me. I make no profit from these writings.

* * *

**Victorious Loss**

That smirk drove him absolutely insane. How dare he? Just who did he think he was? He was supposed to be the most feared being in the entire universe, and now that very factor had become nothing more than wishful thinking, but he really should have been numb to the knowledge by now, as he had known Cell for years. Why did he always let the android get under his skin? It wasn't like his superior strength was anything new to him, and neither was his arrogance. But he could just never come to terms with the possibility of being outmatched. He had to keep trying. It didn't matter to him how long it took.

Frieza glared at the bug-like creature from the other side of the ring, his hands resting tiredly on his knees as he stood hunched over, out of breath and slightly bloodied. The android hardly had a scratch on him. He could probably go another ten hours, easily.

"Growing tired already, Frieza? I thought we were just warming up."

"You pompous…" Frieza growled, his insult trailing off.

"Oh, quit pouting and get on with it. I don't wish to stand here all day."

Snarling, Frieza propelled himself from the ground, one knee raised slightly and his fists clenched. He charged the android with incredible speed and thrust one first forward, determined to land a devastating blow to the creature's face. Cell lifted a hand casually, grabbing his fist and halting the attack with ease. Infuriated, Frieza swung his leg around swiftly, which collided against Cell's waist, knocking him off balance slightly.

"Now you're getting it," the android teased. He kicked at the pale alien, sending him flying. How infuriating! His blow had only managed to make Cell stumble a bit, and yet a kick from the android sent him sailing through the air. Even so, Frieza still managed to curl himself into a ball, spinning rapidly through the air several times before landing gracefully on his feet. He glared at his opponent with growing frustration. For so many years they had sparred, and Frieza had been confident in his abilities. Yes, the android's strength far exceeded his own, he realized that. But he had been so sure that years of battling would pay off. Nothing ever seemed to change. He had gotten stronger, no doubt, but it never seemed that way. Cell always bested him.

Their battle had been going on for almost half an hour now. Frieza supposed that alone was evidence of his increased strength. He was still standing within the large circle of jagged rocks that acted as the ring's boundary. He remembered many times during past battles when Cell would knock him out of bounds in a matter of minutes. Now it was taking him longer. That was a good start, he supposed. But it still didn't change the fact that he was the one who was out of breath, which meant he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. It seemed now that victory was far beyond his reach, and he knew the consequences.

Beating the android was rewarding enough as it was, but that wasn't his ultimate goal. The consequences of losing and the reward of winning had been set in place almost two years ago by Cell himself, to which Frieza had initially responded to with absolute repulsion, but only in the case that he lost, and there had been no doubt whatsoever that he would win. Over confidence was a bitch sometimes.

Why had he agreed? He supposed he knew the answer to that. Surely if he had said no, then that would have only reinforced the notion that Cell was stronger, and he just couldn't allow that! Frieza never backed down from a challenge, no matter the consequences of losing! It was a real pickle. He couldn't exactly refuse his end of the deal if he lost, as he wasn't strong enough to defend himself, otherwise he never would have lost in the first place, which meant Cell could easily take his reward by force. And refusing to take part in their arrangement anymore would only fuel Cell's taunts. He would call him weak, a coward, inferior…

Damn it all.

"Well what are you waiting for?" the android shouted. "Why don't you just accept that you've already lost and just go ahead and bend over for me?"

Mother fucker.

Frieza charged. His eyes burned and his teeth clenched. He came within feet of the android before vanishing. Cell looked startled briefly before shifting his gaze over his shoulder, where he saw Frieza's fist rushing towards him. His fist made contact and Cell was knocked to the ground. "Well now," he drawled, rubbing the back of his hand against his chin as he pushed himself up, "I think I might have just hit a nerve." He glanced over his shoulder to smirk at the alien. "Oh, and how cute! You're blushing."

Standing up, Cell dusted his shoulder off and slowly began to approach the smaller tyrant. He stopped, mere inches separating them. "Glare all you want, but I'm starting to get the impression that you don't mind losing so much anymore."

"If you're suggesting I'm holding back-"

"Oh, nonsense," Cell replied, waving off the comment. "There's no doubt you're giving it your all, which is incredibly disappointing."

A vein began to protrude from the alien's forehead.

"But I pick up on things very easily. And I've sensed a change in your demeanor. You've been losing a lot more…shall I say…_gracefully _lately?"

Cell reached up and turned his hand slightly, gently caressing Frieza's pale face with his knuckles, which caused the tyrant to flinch. "Well, then…if you're that eager, then why don't we wrap this up?"

Before Frieza could even blink, Cell moved. He felt the painful force of a knee colliding with his abdomen, followed by the harsh grip of a hand against his tail. Cell picked him up by the tail as though he were a helpless cat and tossed him with incredible force, sending him far beyond the boundaries of the ring. He hit the ground hard, bouncing and rolling several times, finally coming to rest on his left side. He looked up to stare at his opponent, who now stood victorious. He had moved so fast that he didn't even realize what was happening until it was all over with.

Cell crossed his arms and levitated into the air, floating out of the ring and towards his opponent, who was now his soon-to-be reward. He touched down in front of Frieza, staring down at him triumphantly. "Well?"

The alien struggled to sit up, the pain he felt in his abdomen still present. He groaned, clutching at his stomach as he tried to get to his feet. Cell reached down and took him by the arm, helping him to stand. The android suddenly didn't look quite so cocky anymore, and he smiled somewhat affectionately. He reached out a hand and a washcloth suddenly materialized in his palm, a technique he had Piccolo to thank for. "You're a mess," he commented as he touched the cloth to his tongue and began dabbing the now drying blood from the corner of the alien's mouth.

"That's disgusting," Frieza complained, pulling away.

"I can't have you covered in blood."

"I'd rather be covered in blood than your spit."

Cell chuckled, tossing the cloth aside. "Such a fussy little thing you are." He turned slightly and nodded over his shoulder. "Come now…I've won fair and square. Time to pay up." The android lifted off the ground and started heading in the direction of their usual spot. Frieza reluctantly followed, his shoulders slumped from the disappointment of his loss, though it was really something he should have been used to by now. They both flew a relatively short distance before Cell touched down in front of the large rock formation, which was made distinguishable by its large crevice, providing suitable privacy, as long as no one flew overhead and just happened to look down. "Let's pick up the pace!" Cell shouted to Frieza, who still hadn't touched down yet.

"Patience is a virtue," Frieza scoffed, slowly descending.

"Considering I am made up of Vegeta's DNA, such a statement would naturally fall on deaf ears."

Frieza managed a small snicker at that statement.

"And let's not forget _your _DNA."

The snickering stopped.

"Are you suggesting I'm impatient?"

"About as much as you are whiny."

"I'M NOT WHI…." Frieza closed his mouth and glared off into the distance. Cell only smirked and nodded for him to follow him into the crevice that cut deep into the rock. Frieza only made it a few feet before he stopped abruptly. "Wait…were you just…toying with me back there?"

"Hmm?" Cell looked quizzically over his shoulder at the tyrant.

"When you threw me out of the ring…were you just toying with me the whole time?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been much fun to end things so soon, although I didn't want it to carry on _too _long, as you would have been too battered and bruised for me. Best to save some of that energy for the real fun, no?"

Frieza growled, clenching his fists. "No! You just caught me off guard!"

Cell shrugged. "Frankly, I could care less. However you wish to look at it, the fact is that you lost…and now…" The android approached the much smaller creature, "I get to claim my prize," he drawled as he grabbed Frieza's chin and bent down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. There was little resistance on Frieza's part, other than a few muffled protests, though Cell wasn't sure if they even were protests. Pulling back, the android slipped his arms around the smaller being and hoisted him up off the ground, pulling him against his chest. He walked a few paces before pressing the alien firmly against the rock wall. He used the force of his torso to keep him pressed against the wall, while he pinned both his hands high above his head. Unable to touch his feet to the ground, Frieza simply let his legs wrap around the android's.

Cell's lips found his way to Frieza's again. Not waiting around for an invitation, he thrust his tongue into the other's warm, wet mouth, which soon resulted in a dueling of tongues. Cell smiled into the kiss, feeling the other's heart pound madly against his chest. He never got tired of this. Even more amazing than the fact that Frieza had agreed to such an arrangement was just how much pleasure he received from it. It was no wonder humans screwed each other so much. He had at first found such knowledge disgusting, but the thought of experimenting had always been at the back of his mind once he no longer had a universe to conquer, and Frieza had been the perfect guinea pig.

Cell withdrew his lips from the alien's mouth, trailing them downward, towards his neck. Frieza moaned softly, letting his head roll to one side. Smirking against his pale flesh, Cell let his teeth graze against his throat.

"Nnngh…ah," Frieza sighed, his toes curling. His legs slid higher to where they were completely circled around the android's waist. Cell released Frieza's wrists, sliding his hands over his shoulders and down his arms before sliding around his lower back. Still nibbling and suckling at his throat, he caressed the base of his tail before moving both hands slightly lower, cupping his ass tightly. Frieza had encircled his arms around the android's neck, wincing as he felt the other's nails digging into the delicate flesh of his ass. Cell moved away from the alien's neck and placed his lips to his shoulder, where he placed soft, affectionate kisses across his pale flesh and against the diamond-hard, purple armor.

Frieza pulled his head away from the wall, leaning in to run his tongue along the edge of the tall, speckled crown that towered over the creature's dome, while gliding his hand up the tough, sleek armor. Lifting his head, Cell grabbed the smaller creature's chin and claimed his lips once again, moaning softly into his mouth. Frieza continued moving his hand up and down the green armor of his head, which was strangely arousing to the android. He withdrew his mouth with an audible smack and lowered the tyrant to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, he took him by the shoulder and spun him around, already eager. Frieza quickly placed both hands against the rock wall, arching slightly and lifting his tail to give the other better access. He took notice of Cell slipping two fingers into his mouth and he whimpered impatiently, turning to press his forehead against the jagged rock wall.

Frieza gasped moments later, feeling a slight pressure. He mewled and panted, hands grasping desperately at the wall. He coiled his tail around Cell's waist, which seemed to entice the android. "Ahh…AH! Please…"

"Now look who's being impatient," Cell drawled, his magenta eyes pulling away from his work to rest upon the back of his lover's head. Licking his lips, he slid a pale hand up and down the smaller tyrant's back, as though to soothe him. Frieza continued his soft mewls and whimpers of pleasure as the android made his preparations.

"H-Hurry," the pale alien gasped. "Please…put it in me." Frieza nearly vomited in his mouth at hearing himself beg. How pathetic he was. He could only be grateful that Cell didn't seize the opportunity to taunt him for his pleas, though perhaps he himself was too eager to take notice.

Cell made a strange, growling sound that was rather difficult to read as he pulled his hand back. Frieza nearly yelped in surprise when he felt an arm slide around his waist, completely lifting his lower half off the ground in order to gain a better angle. He pressed his hands firmly against the wall in order to keep from tumbling forward. He waited anxiously as he listened to the distinct sound of armor shifting itself out of place.

"AAAAHHH!" he cried out as he felt the expected pain. He vaguely noticed Cell's other hand sliding around his torso, pulling him away from the wall and towards his chest. Desperate for something to hold on to, Frieza reached a hand behind him and grabbed the back of Cell's head, while his other hand came to rest upon Cell's arm, which was wrapped tightly around his waist. Cell clutched the much smaller being closely as he thrust against him repeatedly, offering him little time to adjust to the intrusion. His hot breath caressed the alien's ear as he panted, cursing and babbling incoherent nonsense as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Frieza shouted curses of his own, most of them in his native tongue. His head rolled back and his hazy eyes slipped to the clouded sky above, his lips parted in a silent scream. He had lost track of how many times they had done this, though things never seemed to get dull. In fact, it only seemed to get better and better. Frieza had slowly grown to love it, and clearly Cell knew that. But at this point, Frieza didn't care. Just as long as the android kept this up.

No doubt, the alien would have loved nothing more than to be in charge right now. It was why he had agreed to Cell's proposal from the start.

"_So let me understand this….You are actually challenging me?" Frieza asked haughtily, crossing his arms. "Why now? Why after so many years? Are you just that bored now?"_

_Cell only smirked._

"_And just why should I sully my hands?"_

"_Oh? So you're not interested? Is this because you know you don't have a chance in Hell of winning?"_

_Cell noticed Frieza's nails dig into his arm. "No one is foolish enough to challenge me."_

_The android snickered. "Riiiiight. Tell me….how exactly did you end up here again?" he poked sarcastically. It was clear the tyrant was losing his patience. "I could make things a bit more interesting, if you'd like. Perhaps you'd be more inclined to accept my challenge if there was something worth gaining….besides arrogant boasting, and let's face it…you've never needed to defeat anyone in combat in order to do that."_

_The tyrant's right eye twitched slightly, but he let the jab slide._

"_What did you have in mind?"_

Frieza screamed as he felt the android slam against him roughly. "F-Fuck," he groaned, eyes fluttering closed. There had been no doubt in Cell's mind that Frieza would have agreed. It was just too easy. It was the perfect set up to have his way with him, as there was no other way he would have agreed to this. Just get it in the alien's head that there was no way he could hold his own against him in battle and the little bastard would dive right in, even with the knowledge that if he lost, he would ultimately be the android's prize.

And then there was the tyrant's obvious desire for him that finally sealed the deal.

"_What?" Frieza barked._

"_That's right. If you succeed in defeating me, then you can have me."_

"_And just what makes you think I'd want you?"_

"_Fool. You'll honestly stand there and tell me you have no desire for me? I'm not blind to your behavior, Frieza. Ever since I arrived here, you've never been able to keep your eyes off me. I know you're there, constantly watching me as I train. You think you're well-hidden, but I can feel your energy. It's quite cute, actually. You constantly shun anyone else who tries to approach you, yet you're always following me around like a puppy. Only me. You couldn't be bothered with anyone else here. Not even your own father, yet it's no bother at all for you to seek my company. Do I amaze you? Are you just in awe of me, Frieza? Do you find it difficult to fathom the notion that there is someone here whose strength far exceeds your own? I would think that would enrage you."_

_Frieza scoffed and turned away. "Imbecile! You know nothing!"_

_Cell approached the smaller creature, leaning down to gently grasp his chin. He slowly turned the alien's head towards him. "Oh, but I know everything. It's part of being perfect."_

"_Oh, don't start that drivel again!" Frieza snapped, jerking his head out of the android's grasp. "You're completely delusional."_

_The android shrugged. "Very well, then. I just thought you'd like the thought of making me squirm and beg beneath you. It's the ultimate power, Frieza. I would have thought you'd jump at the opportunity. But…if you're honestly not interested…" Cell's voice trailed off as he turned away, acting as though he was about to leave._

"_Wait."_

_The android stopped, a triumphant smirk gracing his pale face. _

"_So…this isn't a joke? You will give yourself to me if I win?"_

"_Of course."_

"_And if I _were _to lose? Not that there's any possibility of that happening, of course," Frieza laughed._

_The android slowly turned, his eyes lustful. "Then I get to have you."_

How nice it would have been if the situation was reversed. Frieza knew exactly how he would do it, too. He would force the android to lie on his back, while he explored every inch of him, and he would be forbidden to move. He would have to keep his hands to himself and could only touch him if Frieza gave him explicit permission. He would make him beg. Oh would he make him beg! He would bring him to the brink of climax and then stop, just to hear him whine. _Some day _he thought to himself. Some day Cell _would _beg. Someday he _would _scream for him. He didn't care how long it took, as he had an eternity to spend in Hell.

But in spite of all that, he had come to appreciate losing. If anyone else had come to him with such a challenge, he would have just convulsed violently. Yes, how could he deny it? The android truly was awe-inspiring. Beautiful, even. Despicable as it was to admit, at least to himself, he almost felt privileged to have the android seek him out. He had come to appreciate him more so than he did fear him. He had even gotten to the point where he had considered the android a friend, something he had never had before, not even as a child, as his father had told him that friends were a weakness and would only slow him down. His life had been forcibly devoted to training and learning the ways of the Planet Trade Organization. It was all he knew growing up. Most would probably look at that and think it sad.

Frieza smirked to himself. He could only imagine what his father would think of him if he saw his precious little prince being fucked by the product of a mad scientist. He would look at him with shame and disgust, no doubt. He almost wished his father _would _stumble upon them at that very moment, just so he could look the man in the eye and laugh at his utter repulsion. His father had always made him feel like a little wind up doll. He had always been eager to please the man, doing what he thought he wanted of him, being the perfect, little, obedient son. It gave him great pleasure to spit on all that now. _If only you could see me now, Daddy._

The tyrant hardly realized that he had started laughing.

"Am I…amusing you?" Cell gasped, thrusting against the smaller being. Frieza moaned loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"I…was just…relishing in the thought…of my-AH-father…discovering us."

Cell smiled against the alien's cheek. "I take it…Daddy wouldn't approve?" Cell groaned loudly, his embrace tightening around the other's small frame. Frieza bit down on his bottom lip, nails clawing against the durable armor of his lover.

"H-He…would likely…disown me. B-But that's…only if I'm…lucky. He'd…probably respond with…v-violence."

Cell's lips ghosted against Frieza's neck. "Don't…worry….I wouldn't…let him touch you."

The tyrant snorted. "My hero."

Tightening his hold against Frieza's torso, Cell let his other hand slide lower, causing the alien to cry out in pure bliss. "Ah…Ah…Nahhhngh…Cell…Haaahhh."

The android smirked, kissing Frieza's shoulder. "Oh how I…enjoy hearing you say my name." He quickened his thrusts. "Say it again. Louder."

"Cell!"

"Good boy."

Frieza wanted to fire off a tirade of insults and retorts, but any words that might have rolled off his tongue were dissolved in a loud moan. He clung to Cell tightly, feeling himself reaching his climax. His tail constricted tightly around his lover's leg, forcing a loud grunt from deep within the android's throat.

"F-Frieza," Cell gasped as he clutched the alien closely, nearly crushing him in his embrace. As his thrusts grew faster and more foreful, the sound of their bodies slamming against each other became louder. He growled in unimaginable bliss, squeezing his eyes shut and sinking his teeth into the tyrant's shoulder as he finally came. One final squeeze from the android was all it took before Frieza climaxed as well, his head falling back against his lover's shoulder as his body went limp. His chest heaved and his body trembled as he rode out the final wave of his orgasm, his pale skin glistening with sweat. He suddenly heard a quick, repetitive dripping sound and knew immediately what it was. That was the only part he didn't like about their lustful exertions: the mess.

After planting a quick kiss below the alien's ear, Cell withdrew himself and gently let his partner down on his feet, though he kept a firm hold on his arms, as his legs were noticeably wobbly. Without thinking, Frieza leaned back, feeling the android's cool, sculpted muscles brush against his back. "I _must _commend you," Cell said, no longer straining to speak. "After losing so much energy earlier, I'm quite amazed that you haven't collapsed."

"Shut up. I know when you're mocking me," Frieza retorted, though his words didn't have nearly the same level of spite and agitation as they normally did.

"Aww, nonsense, love," Cell cooed, slinking his arms around the alien's slender frame as he leaned down to nuzzle the side of his face. Getting no reaction from the tyrant, Cell frowned. "Oh will you cheer up? You always get like this after our little sessions. You're always so rearing to go once we get started, but then once we're finished, you just sulk." Cell tried to force Frieza to look his way but he quickly wrenched himself away. "What's wrong? Feeling ashamed?"

"Quiet!" Frieza snarled, shoving an elbow into the android's abdomen.

"Oh, my! _That _got you fired up." Cell closed his eyes as he pulled the alien closer, feeling him stiffen. "Or maybe you're disappointed? Or both? Help me out."

"Bite me."

"Mmm…already did that," Cell replied as he looked down at the fading bite marks on the tyrant's shoulder. He finally pulled away, taking a step back. "I can understand," he said calmly as he turned away. "I know how badly you want to be in control, to make me beg. You want me as your toy." Cell stopped and turned back to face the alien again, lowering himself to the ground. He lifted his wings slightly to make his position on the ground more comfortable. "Well…I'm feeling incredibly generous today." The android opened his arms out in a welcoming fashion. "You can have me for free."

Frieza growled and turned sharply, lifting his hand and firing an energy blast at the green creature. Cell quickly jerked his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blackened spot on the rock wall where the energy had struck. "Well that was highly unnecessary," he said calmly as he turned to look at the alien again. Frieza marched over to him and leaned down slightly, tail swishing in agitation.

"And just where would the thrill be, hmm? Why would I want you just handed over to me? No, when you're finally screaming and begging beneath me, it'll be because I bested you. It'll be because _I _am the superior warrior, as I was always meant to be. My victory will be all the more sweeter."

"Even if it takes you a hundred years?" Cell snickered.

"Even if it takes me a thousand!"

Cell suddenly reached out and grabbed Frieza's wrist, pulling him down into his lap with a startled yelp. "Yes, yes, that's all well and good…but don't you see? I've grown somewhat…bored."

"How dare you?" Frieza snapped, slamming his tail against the ground.

"Believe me when I tell you I'm honestly not trying to mock you this time. You see, I _want _to be your toy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I enjoy plowing you and all, but we've been doing the same thing for too long now, and let's face it, you're never going to win. I can see that now."

Cell could see the fuse being lit after those words left his mouth. He quickly placed his fingers to Frieza's lips before the bomb of curses went off. "Embrace reality, Frieza. Let go of this delusion of yours. Accept that I'm the strongest and stop torturing yourself, or else I'm going to eventually just let you win so this game can finally end, and I know you wouldn't like that."

Frieza managed to jerk his head away, freeing his lips. "This 'game' was your idea!"

"Yes, and now it has gotten old because the challenge just isn't there." Cell smiled seductively as he placed his hands on Frieza's hips, gliding them around to the small of his back. "But this…" Cell pulled Frieza closer, leaning in to place his lips to his chest. "…This doesn't have to get old. But it will if we don't switch it up a bit." Cell turned his head slightly, pressing his ear above Frieza's beating heart. "Yes…you want to, admit it."

Frieza crinkled his nose, cheeks burning. Yes, of course he wanted to, but…

Cell lifted his head suddenly, reaching up to grip the tyrant's chin between his thumb and index finger. He leaned in, capturing his dark lips with his own in what was likely the most passionate, hungry kiss he had ever received from the android. Frieza squirmed slightly but eventually settled into the embrace, opening his mouth to welcome his lover's tongue. When Cell finally pulled away, he smirked at how dazed the alien looked. "Come on, how can you say no?"

Finally regaining his senses, Frieza let out a low growl, shoving the android down onto his back. Screw it. Just screw it. So what if he could never win in a fight? How could that compare to having Cell squirming and begging for his tantalizing touch? If he really wanted him that badly, then he'd happily oblige. Frieza had had more than enough time to think of just how he wanted to do this, and once he was done with him, the android wouldn't be able to articulate words. Oh yes, there were certainly _other_ ways he could outclass him.

Frieza wrapped a slender hand around his lover's throat as he leaned forward to brush his lips against his. As he felt the android's hand grasp the back of his head, he quickly coiled his tail around his wrist and pulled his hand away. "No touching," he growled, pulling back to smirk wickedly. "If I want you to touch me, I'll tell you."

Cell appeared disappointed for a moment, but he finally managed a smirk of his own. "You've been thinking about doing this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Shut up!" the tyrant shouted, startling Cell briefly. "You also will not _speak _until I say you can, understand?"

Cell's smirk eventually returned, and he managed to relax, spreading his arms and legs wide in order to give his lover free reign.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was really nervous about posting this, mainly because this is the first DBZ fanfic I've ever written. I'm always extremely nervous about posting in new fandoms, as I don't know what kind of reception I'm going to get. But I've been a fan of the show for years, and my love for the show was recently rekindled thanks to Dragon Ball Z Kai. So…I've since bought the first four seasons on DVD and am hoping to buy the rest.

The other reason I was nervous about posting this is…well, the characterization. While I do love this pairing, it's not something that can easily be pulled off, and Cell and Frieza aren't the easiest characters to write on their own. Putting them together? Easier said than done. So…don't hate me too much if they were incredibly OOC. I'm never careless about characterization. I do try to stay true to a character's personality, but I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I always get it right.

What I was trying to accomplish in this story wasn't easy. I've read almost every Frieza/Cell fanfic in this section, and most of them are either extremely mushy or extremely brutal (rape). And I wanted this story to contain neither, so I was aiming for a middle ground. Not sure how well I pulled that off, though. I wasn't all that pleased with this towards the end, but I had already gone to all the trouble, and I hoped there'd be a few out there who would like it. Romance is my weakness when it comes to writing, I'll just go ahead and make that clear, especially when writing about the hot stuff.


End file.
